Muse
by EmeraldDragonxo
Summary: [AU] He was the tatted up boy who could play the cello. She was the girl with bloody fingers who loved the harp. [braceletshipping]


**Pairings:** Yuuto x Yuzu

 **Timeline:** University AU

 **Warnings:** Fluff

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V

 **Authors Note:** Braceletshipping is my passion so beware of self-indulgent kisses!

* * *

The concert hall has been empty for almost an hour now and it's only a matter of time before security comes in to usher them out. She lies with her legs dangling off the edge of the stage, dirtying her shimmery silver dress beyond repair; her hand reaches for the lights above them with clear bandages wrapped around her fingers. She didn't perform with the bandages on and he had scolded her when he noticed her bloody fingers.

He sits a few feet away from her, absently drawing his bow along the strings of his cello, and the low, haunting melody fills the hall. Whatever song he's playing, Yuzu's never heard it before. Yuuto has long since discarded his jacket and the sleeves of his black dress shirt were rolled up to his elbows, exposing the ends of the intricate tattoos outlining the muscles in his arms. His dark purple tie is loose around his neck.

"You were amazing," Yuzu says, her voice breathy. Her hand drops against her chest and for a moment, she squeezes her eyes shut to bask in the notes flowing from his cello. She rolls over to gaze at him. His long eye lashes sweep against his high cheek bones, his beautiful grey eyes not quite closed but they were just closed enough to prevent Yuzu from seeing his eyes. There's a soft smile on his pretty lips. (Although don't let Yuuto know Yuzu said that.)

"Thanks," he says, letting his last note draw out and fill the air before he pulls his bow away. He looks at her, finally, and his smile grows more radiant. "You were fantastic as well."

She laughs, playing with a stray curl. "Are you flattering me, Mr. Knight?"

Before he answers, he delicately sets aside his cello, returning it back into its case. He saunters over to her, running his tongue over his silver lip ring. He sits down in front of her, leaning forward to cup her face with his large hands. He rests his forehead against hers.

"Flattery? I'd never," he says softly, kissing her just as sweetly. When he pulls slightly back she wrinkles her nose and he chuckles. "We should go… Princess." She pinches his forearm lightly at the small smirk forming on his mouth and kisses the corner of his mouth, the cool metal of his piercing brushing her lip.

He helps her to her feet, touching the tear in her dress. She shrugs and threads her fingers through his. She slips back into the silver heels that pinch her toes and collects her harp with her free hand. Yuuto grabs his cello, looping his jacket through the handle, and once again Yuzu catches a glimpse of his tattoos creeping down his arm.

She bumps her head against his shoulder and feels his warm lips against the crown of her head a moment later. This wouldn't be the first time but in this moment, she definitely loves him.

* * *

"Seriously, Ute, you don't have to," Yuzu says for the fifth time, her cheeks bright as her boyfriend gently massaged her sore feet. They were sprawled out on their bed, Yuuto was still half in his performance outfit and Yuzu had only shed her dress, when Yuuto had offered the massage. Initially, Yuzu was up for it but the longer he worked, the more self-conscious she was becoming.

He kisses the inside of her ankle and red flares over her cheeks. "But I want to," he insists, rubbing a particularly sore part of her foot. She gives a little sigh, plucking the mass of pins holding her pink curls in place out. Without his shirt, Yuzu's privy to the swirl of tattoos covering his chest, back and part of his arms. A beautiful sapphire blue dragon crept over his shoulder, its tail curling around his collar bone and its head somewhere on the canvas of Yuuto's back. One of Yuzu's doodles of wisterias, stargazers and yellow snapdragons had even made it on his shoulder blade. Heavy black designs Yuzu didn't have the words for filled the spaces and music notes danced down his arm.

When he's satisfied her feet would survive, she gets up to unclip her bra and throws on her camisole and shorts. Yuuto watches her, a glint in his grey eyes before he strips down and tugs on his favourite pair of dark green pajama pants. They're both exhausted and yet, sleep seems to be years away. Yuuto flops back down on the bed and opens his arms for Yuzu. She takes him up on his offer, sinking into his warm embrace, tracing the intricate lines of his tattoos.

Yuuto brings her free hand to his mouth, peppering kisses along her fingers and palm. His other hand is absently roaming her sensitive skin, slipping under the hem of her tank top to brush her hip.

"I love you," she whispers against his chest, a bubble of content growing inside her. Yuuto chuckles and his chest rumbles. Her hand falls away from his, though she touches his lip ring with her thumb. He removed his ear cuffs when they got home and the silver from his eyebrow piercing glittered in the dim lighting.

"I love you too." She rolls on him, so her chest is compressed against his and their faces are centimetres apart. She remembers when she first met him, when he was hurrying to class, lugging his cello behind him, a hard look in his eyes and a scowl on his face. She had thought he was kind of scary when he confused her for his childhood friend but when he got a good look at her, he calmed down instantly. Yuzu hadn't known about it at the time but now she understands.

Her fingers twine in his unruly hair and suddenly they're kissing. Yuzu's not even sure who kissed who first but Yuuto's tongue distracts her enough that she doesn't really care. When they first kissed, she was shocked that his piercing didn't get in the way. Her head spins, reminiscent of her first performance, and butterflies go crazy in her stomach. Yuuto's hands roam down her sides, hot against her thighs as he rolls her against him.

Yuzu kisses down his jaw, pressing a searing kiss beside his jugular.

"I love you," he repeats, his voice hoarse and low. Yuzu grins up at him, more radiant than the sun and they kiss again, tenderly before Yuzu curls up against his chest. "Yuzu?" He sounds a little sluggish.

"Hmm…?"

His embrace tightens for a split second. "You inspire me…" he voice trails off and his eyes close. Yuzu sits up abruptly, blushing. Although 'I love you' is something they say on a daily basis, being Yuuto's inspiration is the highest order of praise Yuzu felt she could receive from her boyfriend and she can't stop the smile.

She sweeps her finger along his swollen lips, wondering if her Band-Aid might catch on his somewhat chapped lips. "You inspire me too," she whispers, "my Knight."

When she snuggles back against his chest, she wonders if it's just her imagination when she thinks he whispers 'princess' back to her, if his lips against her forehead was also a part of the illusion.

She muses that this could be the start of a beautiful song.

* * *

 ***cries*** they're so perfect I can't. So for a 'plot less' fic, it was pretty nice, amirite. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Review~!

~Emerald~


End file.
